Revenge- the sort of season 4
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: My version of the events that follow season four episode one. Some things are different from the show. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**My events following season four episode one. There is one major change though. In season three Charlotte did not miscarry the baby. She delivered a healthy baby girl and the whole thing about Jack being the one that kidnapped her never happened. Charlotte and Jack still have a great relationship. She's also not relapsing. **

**So basically I want to know if you all think I should continue. I watched the first episode online and I loved it. I really should be waiting until It comes on tv next year, presumably in February or March, but I couldn't wait that long. **

**Chapter one**

**Emily's POV**

How did Victoria get out of the mental hospital? That's the burning question in my mind.

"Victoria!" I call out as I reopen the door seconds after I closed it on her. She's nowhere to be found. Typical Victoria just disappearing like that. I shake my head and walk back inside and shut the door. I also look the door. I never did that, lock the doors on the beach house. But this house is bigger and worth a lot more. Nolan was right I need a name for the house. I think I'll call it Emily's manor. No, that's not classy enough. It need to be something very classy. I'll ask for Nolan's help, he'll know what to call it. He's be hurdling names at me left right and centre all week. I just can't remember any of them.

I should probably find Victoria. I'll do it tomorrow though. She's just escaped out of a mental hospital, I'd be a fool to let her roam around the city. Who knows what she'll tell everybody. I know that she told Charlotte and Daniel that she was traveling, but that excuse can't last forever. She didn't bring them anything, it won't take long for them to figure out what happened. And when they do they'll come straight for me. They don't trust me anymore. I can understand why Charlotte doesn't, and one way or another I will make it right between us. I really want to have a sisterly relationship with Charlotte, get to know her daughter. She deserves to know the truth and I owe it to her. But she might never forgive me for what I've done. I have lied to her about Amanda being her sister when I really am. I've lied to her face about so many things. And the way our relationship is right now I don't know how to tell her. But one day I will and like I said one day I will make things right between us. It just might take time.

But Daniel shot me and I didn't tell the police. As far as I'm concerned he owes me a favour, big time. He might not see it that way but I do. I walk upstairs and into my bedroom and out onto the veranda. I'll never tire of this view. I can see the whole beach, and the beach house. It's a view that brings me relief. The salty sea breeze is calming and refreshing. I could spend hours out here, just thinking and admiring the view. I spend what seems to be like hours out here before I eventually calling it a night and heading to bed.

* * *

**That night- Nolan's POV **

I sit in on my couch in my house drinking a glass of red wine, I think Emily gave me this bottle. It's very nice, I should see where she got it from. How could I be so silly as to think Emily was done with the Red sharpie. She's addicted to Revenge. It's become something she can't live without. With all the girls been trough you'd cut her some slack for wanting to get revenge, but Victoria was locked up and Conrad was dead. It's time see emended the relationships that she's shattered and look forward. She owes it to herself to give herself the happy ending she's always needed. I wish she could see that though.

* * *

**That night- Victoria's POV **

I wake up in a dark room. It's rather large and looks like it was plastic or while cloth over the furniture so it doesn't get dusty. I feel like I'm going insane. Did I really just see David Clarke? The Same David Clarke that has been dead for god knows how long. It couldn't be true could it? I am in a rage. Fire is building up in me. How dare he come back and kidnap me like this. After all these years, he turns out to be alive! I'm about to loose it when he emerges from upstairs.

"Victoria," he says.

* * *

**That night- Charlotte's POV**

I'm so tired and so stressed out. I'm raising a six month old alone and it's tiring. I have little time for sleep and little to no time to myself. It's hard raising Georgia alone. She's a very active six month old and demands a lot of attention. But she's finally asleep. I take a deep breath and breath. I sit down on the couch and relax before I hear a cry coming from Georgia's room. I swear it's like she knows when I'm relaxing. I wish Declan were here to help. I wish I had of told him about the baby. The reason I didn't was because I didn't want him to stress and worry over it. With everything that was happening he just needed to relax. At least I've got Jack's support.

I get up and make my way to her bedroom. I pick her up out of the cot and hold her close.

"You miss your daddy don't you?" I ask while looking down affectionately at her.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to tell you the story. But your daddy was a good man, he was kind and caring and the best boyfriend one could want and would have been a great father to you. His name was Declan Porter. He would have loved you so much. He would have taken care of us and protected us. Instead you've just got me. Silly old me," I say pouring my heart out. I place her back inside the cot and stroke her cheek gently until she falls asleep. Thank god she went down quickly. I don't know what I would have done if she stayed up any longer.

There is a knock at the door. I wonder who it could be knocking on the door this late. Who could want to see me? It better not be Emily. I walk to the door and open it. I see a recognisable figure. One with dark hair.

"Charlotte?" He says.

"Declan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for those who reviewed saying I should continue! It's great to know you think I should. Also thanks to the few people who followed! Enjoy!

Chapter two

Charlotte's POV

What? No? But how? Declan is alive, after all this time he is alive? But what happened? How can he be standing at my door step right now.

"But... Your.. Your.. They said you were dead," I say confused. I'm trying to make sense out of a very difficult situation.

"I know. Let me explain," he says.

"Of course, come in," I say leading him inside. I am so glad I cleaned the apartment. It was an absolute mess. I try and keep it clean but it doesn't always happen.

I lead him into the living area where we sit on the couch. "I missed you so much," I say giving him a hug and kiss, witch he returns. I never want to let him go, although I must.

"I've missed you too. It killed me so much not being able to tell you the truth. I'm going to tell it to you know though," he says. I nod my head and He takes a deep breath,"the doctors took me in for surgery. Thy preformed the operation with success. They were under clear instructions from Anti Terriost agents to tell every one that I died during the surgery. They believed that I was the target for the attack on Grayson Global, witch is now not true. They took me into hiding where I had no contact with the outside world. I had no tv, no radio. No way of knowing what was going on in the outside world. Once the agents established who caused the attack on Grayson Global they took the man into custody. I know that they established this about 6 months ago, but they needed to be sure that there would be no threat to me if I returned to my normal life. That's why I'm here, I was just let out of hiding a few hours ago, your the first person I've seen," he explains.

I'm puzzled, real puzzled. But I understand why he went into hiding and I know that it was for his own good. I give him a smile before hearing Georgia cry. I look down at my watch and she that is 10:00pm. It's time for me to feed her.

"Excuse me," I say as I stand up. I walk into her room and pick her up. I walk back out to the living room and sit down on the couch. Declan just looks puzzled.

"This is our daughter, Georgia," I smile, "it's time to be fed," I say and I begin to breast feed her.

"Did you say our daughter?" Declan asked.

"Yeah, I did," I smile back while feeding her.

"But how? You weren't pregnant," He says. I can tell he is clearly confused. I better help him out.

"I found out I was Pregnant a few days before the accident. That's why I was acting all crazy and not myself. I had hormones flying around me left right and centre. I wanted to tell you but then you got hurt. I didn't want to tell you while you were in hospital because I was afraid that it would make you feel stressed. And the last thing you needed was to feel even more stressed. So I was planning on telling you once you were out of the hospital, but I never got the chance," I say. "Once I found out that you had died I was so annoyed at myself for not telling you that you were going to be a father. I thought that maybe the news would have given you more will to fight," I continue.

"But I know now, that's what matters" he says wiping a tear off my cheek. This makes me smile. I loved it how he would always make me feel better.

"So you live here," Declan says.

"Yeah, I know it's not much, but we get by. It's close to work too," I say while continuing to feed Georgia.

"Where do you work?" Declan asks. One can't blame him for being so curious about how much things have changed around here.

"The Hospital as a trainee nurse. I'm in the children's ward," I say, "I don't make a lot of money, and it's a lot of hard work, but Georgia gets free daycare at the hospital and I can see her during my breaks. And I enjoy it, helping children. It's so liberating after everything that's happened with Conrad. It feels good to add sunshine back into my life," I say.

"I never pictured you doing such an unglamorous job, but I think is a great thing to do," Declan replied.

"Well when I'm told Mum she didn't like it, she wasn't thrilled about the pregnancy either but she offered to give me money. In her words a working in a hospital was no place for me. But I couldn't use her blood money. I'd rather work the long hours and get the satisfaction out of earning the money myself," I say. Georgia is finished her feed now.

"Now Mr Declan Porter, would you like to formally meet your daughter Georgia Anne Porter?" I ask smiling. His eyes light up like the fireworks do on New Year's Eve.

"It would make me the happiest person on the planet," he says smiling. I carefully pass him Georgia. He holds her and I can tell he's loving every minute of it.

"Hi Georgia, I'm your daddy," he says smiling. Georgia grabs hold of his hand. He let's out a small chuckle.

"She likes you," I say.

"How can you tell?" He asks without breaking eye contact with his daughter.

"Well a mother just knows. I've grown up a lot since having her. I know that I used to act childish and get mad over the silliest things. But being a mother has made me a better person. I thank you for letting me have this gift and for letting me experience what motherhood is. And now together we can take the journey of parenthood together. Can you stay here with me and Georgia?" I ask.

"I'd love to live with you both," he says. "I love you and Georgia," he ads.

"Yeah, me too," I say sweetly before we kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A massive thank you to anyone that may have reviewed, followed or favourited. It means a lot. Sorry for TakiNg so long to update, I've been meaning to update this story for a while but just never got around to doing it. Anyway I hope that you enjoy and please please review! :)**

**Chapter three**

The next day- Emily's POV

I wake up in my bed, the sun shinning down onto my face and the salty sea breeze in my hair. I hear my phone ring. I lean over to my side table and pick it up. I look at the caller ID and I see that it is Nolan. I answer it.

"HI Nolan," I say.

"Em's we have a huge problem," he says.

"Yeah, I know. What to have for breakfast. I can't choose between Waffles or pancakes. I mean I love Pancakes, but I had them yesterday..." I start to say before Nolan interrupts me.

"Em's, your stomach is not the problem. Vicky G is back in town," he says.

"Oh, yes. I was meaning to tell you. I'll sort it out, don't worry," I reassure him.

"What! You knew? Why to keep me out of the loop," He replies shocked.

"She stopped by last night for a rather unwelcome visit. I shut the door for like two seconds and then opened it again and she was gone," I say. It really did puzzle me on how quickly she left.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Oh well, during one of Victoria's little procedures at the insane Asylum I got my buddy to insert a tracking device in her arm. She doesn't know it's there. All I have to do is track her and I can find out exactly where she is," Nolan explains.

"Oh Nolan, you are a genius," I say back smiling.

"Oh, I know, but say it one more time to humour me," Nolan says.

"Your a genius," I say smiling.

"I'll track her and send you her location on your mobile phone," he says.

"Thank you so much," I say.

* * *

Victoria's POV

"You betrayed me. I loved you Victoria!" David yells to me. He's got me tied to a chair and I can't move. I can't believe that he is alive.

"I know David, and I'm sorry," I plead.

"Sorry isn't going to bring my life back is it?" He yells. "It's not going to bring back Amanda is it?" He says. He thinks Amanda Clarke is dead. Little does he know that she's alive and living it up. I can have some real fun here, throw in a curve ball.

"Amanda's not dead you fool," I yell back. I hope that will set him straight.

"Not dead. Do you think I'm a fool Victoria!" He yells back, only louder this time.

"Your husband's business deal gone wrong had her killed! And I'll be dammed if I let you get off the hook. I killed your husband and I have no problem doing the same to you. Is that clear?" He says sternly.

"Is that a threat my dear?" I ask back coldly.

"It's a promise," he says. I believe him, if he had no problem killing Conrad then he's got no issue in killing me too.

"I can take you to her," I say in a desperate attempt to save my own life. He looks at me. His eyes open wide and I can tell he's thinking about it.

"Take me to Amanda," he says. Today was going to be Miss Thorne's unraveling.

* * *

Jack's POV- at the bar

"I'm coming Carl, hold on," I say to my two year old son. He's starting to get restless. I hold my iPad in front of him and press play on Amanda and I's wedding video. It always calms him down, I see the frown on my little boys face turn to a smile.

"Mummy," he says softly while pointing to heron the screen. Him saying 'mummy' brings out a lot of emotion in me. It makes me happy though and warms my heart. It's amazing that even though Amanda wasn't in his life for very long that he can still remember that she was his mother.

"Yeah Carl, that's your mummy," I say and kiss him on the head. It's 9am, the pub opens in an hour. I was close to joining the police force, as a police officer. I didn't do it though, the hours were to long and I'd have to be away from Carl for too long. I couldn't make that commitment.

* * *

Charlotte's POV- Charlotte's Apartment

"Now, she loves her 'minky'. It's her favourite toy. If she gets upset just give it to her, it should calm her down. I've expressed some milk and it's in the fridge. You are to feed her at the times noted down here," I say to him and point to a sheet of paper, "she usually sleeps from 10- 12 and 2- 4. She doesn't have to though. If she does sleep she needs the nebulizer on at all times as she has asthma and gets a bit wheezy. I have clean nappies in her closet. Wipes and powder is In there too. She is Anaphylatic to Nuts and soy, so I don't have anything in the house that contains that. If you have any questions call me on my mobile," I continue explaining the instructions to Declan. I'm about to head off to work to do an 8 hour shift. "Oh and I've invited Jack and Carl over for dinner," I add. Declan knew that he was not to leave the house as everyone thought new as dead. We'd tell Jack and dinner that he was not.

"We'll be fine," Declan says.

"Oh, I know I'm just nervous," I say before kissing Declan and then Georgia. "Bye, love you both," I say blowing them kisses as I walk out the door.

* * *

Emily's POV- at Emily's house

"Hey Nolan," I say as I pick up my phone from the kitchen counter.

"Em's, Victoria is heading straight for your house," he says.

"Oh great," I sigh, "thanks for the heads up," I say and hang up the phone. A moment later I hear a knock on the door. I go and answer it.

"What is it Victoria. You know you really need to stop dropping by unannounced like this. They have invented phones for a reason," I say. I then notice a tall man standing next to her.

"I know dear. But then doing this wouldn't be as fun. Emily, you know David Clarke, your father," she says. I stare in shock at this.

"No, No Victoria, my father is dead," I say back.

"Well, think again," she says coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**Hey guys! Thank you to everybody that is reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. So please enjoy this chapter. :) **

Emily's POV

No, it can't be. He can't be my father. He died in prison a very long time ago. I'd think I'd know if my own father was alive after all these years.

"Your lying Victoria," I say.

"Oh, but am I dear?" She says coldly.

"Amanda?" He questions. I don't know wether to believe this or not. This whole thing could just be a stitch up, One last ditch attempt to rattle me.

"It's me David, your father," he says. He placed his had on my cheek and the memories come flooding back to me. It's my father.

"Why did you lie to me. Why did you tell the world that you were dead!" I demand. I am so angry right now. "And you Victoria, how dare you waltz on in here like this and bring my father back?" I demand.

"Well I thought you'd want it dear. You've spent all these years tormenting my family. I thought I'd bring you the man you did it all for," she says wickedly.

"I'm sorry Amanda," he says. He tries to grab my hand but I knock it back.

"You don't get to say sorry dad. You lied to me my whole life. I thought you were dead," I yell horrified. It's like a stand off at the door. We are facing each other, and looking he's looking down into my eyes.

"If I could go back I would," he pleads to me. It's like a last attempt to make emends to me. "Let me come in, please."

"You get two minutes!" I say as I let them both inside. We make our way into the kitchen.

* * *

"Emily Thorne! Emily Thorne!" I hear Daniel yell as he barges into my house looking for me. I rush to the entrance hall and see him there. I needed to deal with Daniel quick. I couldn't exactly leave my house guests alone. Who knows what they'll do.

"How dare you lie to me about everything you've done!" He screams. God he sounds like a broken record. I can tell he's had a bit to drink. It's only 9:30 in the morning. God it's early even for him. I don't know where all this is coming from, we've had this conversation before.

"How dare you barge into my house like this!" I scream at him.

"How dare you trap me into marrying you," he yells.

"Daniel, you shot me in the uterus!" I yell back. "I will never be able to have children because of you! Now get the hell out of my house or I'll call the cops," I threaten him. I didn't let him get further enough into the house to see David or Victoria.

"Like I've said before. It was the greatest gift in the world to sterilise you," he says darkly before leaving my house.

* * *

That evening at Charlotte's Apartment- Charlotte's POV

"What time is Jack getting here?" Declan asks me as I'm in the kitchen cutting up some chicken.

"About 8pm," I reply. I'm so nervous about Jack coming here. And if I'm being completely honest, I don't know how he's going to take it. I mean yes, he'll be surprised but he'll also be so shocked. How often does someone you love come back from the dead? "You know what to do right?" I ask Declan. We've worked out how everything was going to go.

"Yes, I sure do," he replies as he's playing on the living room rug with Georgia.

"Good, because this needs to go off without a hitch," I say nervously.

"Charlotte, it will. There is no need to worry," Declan reassures me.

1 hour later

There is a knock on my front door. Declan races to the dinning room table and I grab Georgia and pick her up. I race to the door and compose myself. I open the door with a large smile, "Hi Jack, hi Carl! Come in, I have a huge surprise for you!" I say smiling. And a huge surprise it would be.

Jack and Carl follow me into the dinning table where they see Declan sitting at the table alive and well.

"Dec?" He questions.

* * *

David's POV

My meeting with Amanda didn't go well. She's not the little girl I remember leaving behind all those years ago. I sit in my old beach house with Victoria. She's been telling me all the heartless things Amanda had done to her family and I know it sounds bad but I believe her. I have no idea why, but I just do. It's not at all what a father should be believe about his daughter but I'm believing it anyway. There was still one more burning question on my mind and that was Charlotte. I've only ever seen her as a baby and I would love to see her now.

"Take me to Charlotte," I say to Victoria. She looks at me startled.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea David. Charlotte and I are fighting," Victoria.

"Then help me make it better by taking me to her. If you don't I'll track her down and find her myself," I warn Victoria.

She takes a deep breath and looks deep into my eyes,"alright, but I'm not to blame if the father daughter reunion goes down in flames." She says.

Victoria pulls up the car outside a block of apartments. It's not what I pictured for my daughter. Its a block of old refurbished apartments.

"Your letting our daughter live alone in a place like this!" I yell to Victoria.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter," She replies defensively back.

We walk to a flight of stairs and we walk up to level three. We walk the narrow path until we reach apartment 37.

* * *

Charlotte's POV

I'm in the living room with Georgia. I'm burping her. Declan and Jack are talking in the dinning room. They needed time alone. Jack processed the news extremely well. He's been through a lot. He'd lost Amanda and then Declan. He'd lost his whole blood family apart form Carl. It was a relief to have someone else close to him back in his life. Most people would have reacted in shock and denial, but not Jack because he's a very forgiving and accepting person.

Georgia let's out a burp, "aw, there we go," I say happily to her and kiss her on the cheek. She smiles to me and I hug her. I hear a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anybody. I get up from the lounge and head to the front door. I cheek through the window next to the door and see who it is. It's my mother, I don't want to see her but I open the door for her anyway.

"Mum, why are you here?" I ask as I readjust Georgia on my hip. A tall dark figure steps out from behind my mother and startles me. "Who are you?" I ask holding my daughter close to me.

"Charlotte meet your real father, David Clarke," My mother tells me.

"I have a granddaughter," I hear David say softly.

"But... But... You're dead," I stumble on the right words to say. I'm utterly shocked. I hold my daughter tighter, my motherly instincts click in.

"Let me explain Charlotte," he pleads to me.

"Why now?" I ask.

"I'm sorry?" He replies confused. He's playing innocent.

"Why only reconnect with your daughter when she's 18?" I ask him sternly. I needed to find out the motive of this visit.

"Can we come in so David can explain?" My mother asks.

"Now is not a great time," I say back. I wasn't lying, now really wasn't a great time.

"Please Charlotte," my mother begs.

I pause and think about thus for a moment. Alright, but you can't exit the living room!" I say. I didn't want them walking into the dining room and finding Declan alive. They follow me into the living room and we sit on the lounge.

"I didn't tell you that I was alive because I was trying to protect you," David says.

"Oh, are you really playing that card!" I say annoyed.

"Who's in the other room?" My mother asks. She must have heard the voices.

"Don't, change the subject," I say back quickly.

"Hmm," she replies while giving me a fake smile. She gets up and starts walking towards the voices.

"Mum! Stop! You can't go in there!" I yell as I walk after her.

She gasps. I know this can't be good, "Declan!" She says shocked.

"Hi Mrs G," he replied nervously.

"What the hell is he doing here? He's meant to be dead!" My mum exclaims. "If he's lied to you this whole time about being dead you shouldn't take him back. Your relationship will only go down hill from here. Take it from someone who knows," she continues.

"I don't need you giving me advice on my love life," I say.

"Your first mistake was loving him, your worst mistake will be taking him back," my mother replies.

"Get out!" I say to her. This was the last straw, saying that me loving Declan was a mistake was saying that everything that came out of our relationship was a mistake, and that included Georgia, "Get out of my house both of you!" I repeat to my mother and a David. It feels so good to stand up to her. For my whole life she has felt to need to nit pick and control every single tiny aspect of it. My love life was one thing that she could never control. She stares at me in shock and utter disbelief.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that," she says harshly.

"Why did you call Georgia a mistake?" I ask.

"I didn't," she replies.

"You said that loving Declan was a mistake. Georgia came from my love to Declan, so in theory you called her a mistake and Georgia is not a mistake, unplanned yes, but a mistake she is not. I love Declan mum, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Now you really must leave," I say. I direct my mother and David to the door and they both leave. I place Georgia on the living room rug.

"Are you alright Char, you look flushed?" Declan asks. "Who was the man with your mum?" He asks rubbing his hand on my back.

"My father, my father is alive," I stumble. I'm struggling to make sense of the whole situation.

"Char, your father died a long time ago," Declan says back.

"No, he was just over with my mother. I saw him I swear," I say stressing out.

"It's ok, I believe you," Declan says touching my shoulder.

"All this time I thought he was gone. I thought that my real father was dead. I'm not sure I want him in our life or our daughter's life. If he lied about being dead, then he's got to be keeping more secrets and I don't want that around our child," I say. I know that I could be over reacting, but I don't want to get hurt and if I let him in to my life, I'm afraid that I will get hurt.

"He doesn't have to be involved Charlotte, it's your choice and I'll support you no matter what," Declan says. I smile.

"Thank you," I say cuddling up to his shoulder. We begin to kiss passionately.

"Um, did everyone just forget that I was here," Jack says interrupting Declan and I.

"Oh sorry Bro," Declan says. I compose myself and smile.

"Sorry Jack," I say.

"No, it's ok. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," Jack says to me.

"What do you mean?" Declan asks.

"Well when you died I was lost without you. It upset me so much not being able to see you everyday and I wasn't happy for a long time. It took me a long time to see the sunshine in my life once you died. When Georgia was born I had Post Natal Depression. It took me five months to get over the Post Natal Depression," I say.

"Well I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere. I know this might seem out of the blue considering I've only just come back into your life, but I love you and what we have together is something special. Charlotte Clarke, will you Marry me?" Declan asks.


	5. Authors note

Hey guys!

So this is just a quick authors note. I'm just letting you know that I haven't gone anywhere on this story. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but the app that I use to write the Chapters on has decided not to let me open it. I want to go update the other day and it just wouldn't open, storage, I know. I'm in the middle of trying to sort it out so bare with me. I originally thought it was only a small bug in the app so I did a bug fix, but that didn't work. Hopefully I can fix it in the next couple of days so I can get writing again. Don't worry though, I have the next chapter written so when I can open the app again the first thing I will do is post the chapter.

Thanks for for being so patient. I can guarantee you that when I start writing a story that I WILL see it through to the end, I will not stop writing halfway. Also, updates for the story will be on a monthly basis.

Thanks again,

Becr26 :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

**Great news guys! So somehow I managed to fix my program, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for any reviews. Please don't forget to leave a review, it means a lot to me! :) **

Charlotte's POV

My heart is racing at a million miles per hour. Did he just say what I think he said? Did Declan just ask me to marry him? I look at him in the eyes. I can tell he really wants an answer.

"Declan, can we even afford a wedding?" I ask.

"Char, don't worry about the money, we'll figure it out, don't worry. It's us, we're meant to be together. No matter what happens, or where our lives will take us we will always be together," Declan says.

"Then Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" I say excitedly. I'm finally getting married to the man of my dreams. I doubt that my mother I'll approve but I'm not seeking her approval of my life anymore. I love my life exactly how it is. We engage in a passionate kiss before bring interrupted by Jack.

"Um, guys, I'm still here remember, you both keep forgetting I'm here," Jack says smiling.

"Oh, sorry bro," Declan replies.

"Congrats to both of you. You deserve a happy ending," Jack says. We both smile. "I might head home and put Carl to bed," he adds. We farewell Jack and Carl before heading back into the house. I feel like my life is finally heading in the right direction although I want to mend one relationship first. And that's my relationship with Emily. Having Declan come back has made me realise how lucky I am. I'm not going to live my life with regrets. I'm not sure how to mend it with her though.

Emily's POV

I sit on the living room couch with a glass of red wine in my hand. Nolan sits opposite me.

"After Daniel left I talked with my dad but he didn't recognise me anymore. I don't think I recognised him. My father is not the man who I remember. He's not the man that I fought my whole life to save," I say to Nolan as I take a sip of my red wine.

"Well talk to your dad again, I'm sure he'll come around," Nolan says.

"Nolan, he's not going to come around. There has got to be something more to the story, there always has been with him," I reply harshly, snapping at him.

"Ok Em's, chill. You don't have to talk it out like a rational human would. I was only suggesting it," Nolan says backing off.

"I'm sorry for snapping at up you Nolan, I've just been so moody lately. It's got to be the stress," I say.

"Well maybe you stop revenging for a while and get to know your father," he suggests.

"It's Victoria. I need to get her away, every minute she is spending with my father is poison. The more time she spends near the more she drives me away from him," I say to Nolan. He nods his head.

"And how to you propose we do that?" Nolan asks.

"By letting my father know the involvement she had in the framing of him," I say back with a wicked smile.

"How is he going to believe you?" Nolan asks.

"He's not going to know its me telling him," I say with a grin on my face.

"Oh Em's you sly thing," Nolan says also grinning.

"Cheers to Revenge and cheers to our friendship," I say.

"Cheers," we both say as we. Bang our glasses together.

Revenge right now could not taste any sweeter. Although they're was still one thing that I really had to do and I have to do it soon. I have to tell Charlotte that I am her sister. I don't know how well she is going to take it, she isn't the most emotionally stable person since Declan left.

I hear my phone ring, I pick it up as Nolan looks at me.

"Jack, hi," I say.

"Emily, what I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard to believe, so please don't freak out when I tell you," he says.

"Jack, nothing can surprise me after the day I've had," I say.

"It's about Declan," Jack says he takes a deep breath before continuing, "he's alive," he stumbles.

"Oh my god, that's great! Jack, I'm coming over," I say before I hang up the phone.

"What kind of plan do you have involving Jack now," Nolan says.

"Declan's alive," I say to Nolan. He spits out his mouthful of wine.

"What!" He exclaims.

"I'm going visit to visit Jack now. It's best if you stay here," I tell Nolan.

"Stay here? How do expect me to stay still?" He asks.

"That's the thing, I don't expect you to be still. You have a laptop over on the counter. Figure out how it happened!" I say. "Jack will probably tell me. But it's just incase," I continue. Nolan nods his head.

I walk out of the house with my coat. I head straight over to the stowaway. Thankfully it's not that far away from the Mannor.

"Jack," I say as I enter the stowaway.

"Emily I'm so glad you came," he says.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asks.

"You just found out your brother is alive," I say. "I thought you'd be shocked."

"Well, I found out Amanda Clarke was actually Emily Thorne, so you know," he says.

"I guess that you've had your fair share of shock then," I say. "Why aren't you with him?" I ask.

"He's with Charlotte. She's known for a few days now and something amazing has just happened to them," he says. "When are you going to tell her?" He asks.

"When I thinks she's ready to hear the truth. I don't know how she is going to take it, but I'm not telling her unless I think she's ready to hear it," I say.

"I saw her tonight, and I think it's not going to be long before she's ready to hear it," Jack says.

"Thanks for telling me about Declan," I say. I'd ask Jack how he is alive but I don't want to push anything onto him. He says he's not shocked, but I'm not so sure.

I walk out of the stowaway and head back to see Nolan.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six **

**Hey guys! So, the weather down here in Queensland sucks right now. We are Currenly feeling the wrath of Tropical Cyclone Marcia. It was a Category five Cyclone but now it's been downgraded to a Category two Cyclone. If anybody from Queensland is reading this, then I hope you stay safe during this very scary and dangerous time. It's currently making its way to down the East Coast and closer to Brisbane. I don't live in Brisbane, but I'm a little scared. Now, on with the story. Thank you to anybody who reviewed, Favourited of followed this story. It means so much. Also, some of this story is coming from another story from my other account.**

Two months later

Emily's POV

I stand at Charlotte's door. I have never in my whole life felt more nervous. I'm been feeling 'off' all day. I have no idea what's wrong with me. But the fact that I'm not feeling the greatest is not going to stop me from telling Charlotte the truth tonight. I'm hoping that it will mend our damaged and broken relationship and help us move forward. Since Declan's come back she's been a lot happier, he's filled the void that was in her heart. I stand at the door and I knock confidently three times. A few seconds later Charlotte opens the door.

"Hi," I say.

"Emily, why are you here?" She asks. She sounds annoyed that I'm here. I don't blame her.

"I need to tell you something very important," I say. She looks at me. "Can I come in please?" I ask.

She breaths in and out deeply, "Sure," she says. I follow her inside and to the living room.

"I love what you've done to the place," I say as we sit on the couch.

"Thank you, but you didn't come here for small talk. What did you want to tell me?" She asks.

"What I came here to tell you starts many years ago with a young girl called Amanda Clarke, she's now a very damaged girl who lived a traumatic life and is also known as Emily Thorne," I say. Her eyes open wide.

"Are you saying that you're my sister, you're Amanda Clarke?" She asks.

"Charlotte, that's exactly what I'm saying," I say.

"Why would you wait all these years to tell me? Did you know the whole time?" She asks. She's hurt and confused, both are emotions that I expected her to feel.

"No, not the whole time," I say.

"Why did you wait?" She asks.

"Because I didn't know how you'd take it. I didn't want the news to destroy your life," I say. "Ow," I say quietly as I rub my stomach.

"Emily? Are you alright?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I say.

"You don't look fine to me," she replies.

"But I am. I am fine," I say, "ow!" I say clutching my stomach in pain.

"No. You're not fine. If you want me to trust you, then you need to trust me. You are not fine Emily. I need to get you to a hospital," she says,

"But what about our talk. It's not over. I'm sure you have questions and I'm ready and willing to answer them all. I owe it too you," I say still in pain.

"I understand why you hid your identity for all these years. You didn't want to live in the shadow of our father and all the terrible things that he had been accused of, you didn't want to be named as David Clarke's daughter. Trust me, I know why you did it, now please let me help you," she says looking at me in the eyes. I've never felt more week in my like.

"Ow!" I say again.

"Please," she begs.

"Alright," I say holding my stomach.

"Declan's not here so I'm going to get Georgia and we're going to go to the hospital," she says. I nod my head.

**Scene break**

Charlotte's POV

"Do you know what's wrong?" I ask the doctor as I stand outside Emily's room holding Georgia. Emily was asleep on her bed. The doctors managed to ease the intense pain she was feeling, I've got no idea what it could be.

"The pain she's describing sound like Contractions," the doctor says.

"Like Labour contractions?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"But how? She doesn't even look pregnant. She's unable to conceive children and I know that she hasn't been with anybody else since Daniel," I say.

"Well, everything was mimicking contractions. The pain was getting closer and closer together. So we ordered an ultrasound to make sure," he says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Emily is nine moths pregnant," he says.

"How? She's doesn't look pregnant at all," I say confused.

"It's very rare, but some woman can go through a pregnancy without realising that they're pregnant. They just contribute the symptoms to other things in their lives," the doctor says.

"Ok, how far dilated is she?" I ask.

"Not far, only two ceantermeiters. She's sleeping now, but I'd recommend that you'd call some of her friends and bring them down here and tell them what's happening, she's going to need a lot of support," the doctor says, "we will continue to monitor her," he says.

"Okay, but does she know what's happening?" I ask.

"Yes, we've told her exactly what was going on," he says.

"I still don't understand how she is pregnant. She was shot twice nearly nine months ago and it was leaked to the press that she was never pregnant at the time," I say.

"I know, but the baby would have been microscopic at the time of the shooting. My guess is one week of gestational age. She wouldn't have even known she was pregnant and there would have been no hormonal trace in her blood causing the doctors to say that she was never pregnant," he says.

"Thank you," I say.

**Scene break**

Emily's POV

I'm lying in the hospital bed. I'm only 5cm dilated. I've been in Labour for 14 hours. When I woke up from my sleep I was surprised to see Nolan, Jack and Declan here with Charlotte. I'm also surprised to see Daniel here. He was holding my hand. Charlotte must have said something to him to make him come here because last time I checked he hated me and I hated him. My dad's not here though, but that didn't surprise me. I woke up about ten hours ago so I'm surprised that they're still here.

"You're doing great Em's," Nolan says trying to be supportive.

"Oh you sound like a quacking duck!" I yell back as another contraction hits me.

"Oh god! It hurts!" I yell at the top of my lungs, "you did this too me Daniel and mark my words, you're going to pay!" I scream in agony.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he says. There are a few moments of quite.

I squeeze Daniel's hand as I experience another contraction.

"Ow, Emily, that hurts," Daniel says.

"Well you try pushing a human out of a tiny hole and we'll see how much pain you'll be in then," I snap. "You're a big boy, you can take it!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," he says.

"Oh and for god sakes stop apologising," I say while still experiencing the contraction.

"ok," he replies. The contraction finished and I breathe in and out.

"The contractions are 3 minutes apart Emily, but you're no where near ready too push. We're going to keep monitoring you," the nurse says.

"Oh good, more pain," I say sarcastically. The room is quite for a few minutes.

"Ow! Why can't men give birth!" I yell as I get yet again another contraction.

"Emily has a good point Daniel, it's not fair. Woman have to go through all the pain of childbirth, so why can't men give birth too?" Charlotte asks.

"Because it's painful for us to see woman give birth," he replies.

"Oh please Daniel! That's the worst excuse ever! Be a man and think of a real one!" I yell as I get another contraction.

"This is what we have to look forward to," Charlotte smiles to Declan.

"You mean, you're.. You're?" He stumbles.

"Yes," Charlotte smiles.

"You make me the happiest man alive. I hope you know that," Declan replies.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great you two. But how about we focus all our attention on the woman that's giving birth right now," I say.

**Scene break**

one hour later- Nobody's POV

Emily was still only 5 cm dilated. The nurse had been checking on her regularly. She had developed Pre- Emclampsia and the doctors were checking on her. All of a sudden a machine began to start beeping. Everybody in the room looked around scared as a group of doctors came rushing in.

"She's flatlining! We need to get her in for an emergency C- Section!" One Doctor ordered. Another doctor began CPR. Everybody stood back, scared for Emily's life, and allowed the doctors to prep her for the surgery. "She's back, but unconscious," A doctor stated as they finished getting her ready for the surgery.

"Oh my god," Charlotte said crying. Declan was hugging Her tightly. Everybody was in shock and had no idea what to think.

**Scene break**

"What do you think will happen?" Jack asked concerned. Emily had now been 1 hour in the Operating room.

"We need to remain positive," Nolan says.

"Yeah, these things can happen," Charlotte replied. "I just hope she's ok. She's been gone for an hour…"

**Scene break**

In the surgery

"She's hemorging!" A doctor said. They had just delivered the baby and they were now trying to stop the bleeding. Emily began to Flatline again.

"Commence CPR!" ordered the head doctor. Another doctor began CPR while the head doctor continued to manage the bleeding.

"She's lost a lot of blood," The doctor preforming CPR said.

"I know, but The bleeding's now under control. She'll need a transfusion when she get's back to the Maternity Ward," The head doctor said just as the there doctor revived Emily.

"She's back," he stated.

"Alright, lets finish up," the doctor orders

**Scene break**

"Oh my god!" Charlotte exclaimed as she saw Emily being wheeled back into her room.

"She's stable but she's lost a lot of blood and need's a transfusion," The doctor said.

"She's got AB positive blood," Nolan says.

"She's a universal blood recipient. Anyone of us can give her blood," Jack says.

"We have some AB Positive blood here at the hospital. It's already been screened for anything potentially deadly and dangerous. It's better that we use that," The doctor said.

"Is the baby okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, the baby is fine. the baby is in the NICU," The doctor said.

"I'll be back in a moment," The doctor said before leaving.

**Scene break**

three hours later

Emily's POV

My head hurts so much. It's pounding. I can't think straight. What had just happened. I have no idea. It's all such a blur.

"What's going on?" I say groggily. It was an effect of all the medication I was given. "My.. My baby.." I stumble.

"Shh, It's ok. the baby is ok," Charlotte says to me. Hearing her voice is reassuring.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You had some severe Labour complications," Charlotte says. I lift my head up a little and see that everybody is still here.

"You're all still here," I smile.

"You had us worried for a minute there Em's," Nolan grinned.

"Just keeping you on your toes," I smile back. "When can I see my baby?" I ask.

"When your not pumped full of drugs," the nurse replies. "Just rest in the mean time. The ladies from the NICU will bring the baby up shortly," the nurse continues.

"Yeah," I say before drifting off.

I wake up two hours later feeling much better. Everyone is still here and most of them look sleep deprived.

"Are you ready to see you baby?" The nurse asks as she walks into my room.

"Yeah," I say sitting up in the bed. I watch as the NICU nurse brings her in to me. She places my baby into my arms. I begin to tear up. I'm right in thinking that I almost didn't make it to this point.

"My beautiful baby girl," I smile.

"Aw," Charlotte says.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" The nurse asks.

"Savannah- Leigh Anne Thorne," I smile while looking down at her.

"Em's, we'd all love to stay but we've been here for something like 20 hours. I think we might head off," Nolan says.

"Of course. Thanks so much for all staying," I smile. "Daniel, can you stay?" I ask.

"Sure," he replies.

"Look, I know that we're not friends right now, but we have a child together, it's time that we be civil with each other for the sake of Savannah," I say.

"I know, it's about time we act like grown ups," he says.

"Now, I'm not at all saying that we have to be in a relationship," I say.

"I know, but what if I'd like that?" He asks.

"Would you really like that? We've both hurt each other so much already," I say.

"Yeah, I'd like it If we could at least try and give Savannah a family. We owe it to her," he says.

"Then, I'd love to date you," I pronounce.

**Scene break**

One year later

Wow. How time has flown by. I cant believe that Savannah is One year old today. It's pretty amazing how it's flown by. By now the whole world knows that I'm Amanda Clarke. Victoria hated the idea of being a grandma but my dad was thrilled. I'm having a birthday party for Savannah. Declan and Charlotte were here as the new Mr and Mrs Porter. They were here with Georgia and their two month old son, Noah. Nolan was here and so was Jack and Carl. Victoria and David were both here too. I Wasn't happy that Victoria was here. My dad and I had managed to work out our issues and he even worked things out with Charlotte. I'm so glad that he's back in my life now.

"… happy birthday too you! Hip Hip hooray, Hip Hip Hooray!" We all sing in sync.

"yay!" I say happily clapping Savannah's tiny hands.

"Em's?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah," I say happily bouncing Savannah on my lap.

"Will you go out with me?" He asks.

"Are you asking me to go out with you while at a children's birthday party?" I ask.

"Would that be so bad?" He asks.

"Are you aware that we've been secretly going out for just under a year?" I question.

"Yeah, but I want to make it official," he says.

"You can make it official by marrying me... Again," I grin.

"Ok," he gets down on one knee and everyone starts looking at us.

"Oh, God. I see history is repeating itself, yet again," Victoria says disapproving her son's actions.

"Not here," I laugh.

"Emily Thorne, We've been secretly dating for almost a year now, so will you do me the honour of being my not so secret wife?" He asks and pulls out a ring.

"You just have a ring with you on hand do you?" I giggle.

"You never know when it will come in handy," He smiles.

"I'd love to marry you," I smile. He puts the ring on my finger and starts to kiss me passionately. I pull away.

"Not here you naughty boy, there are children present," I laugh playfully.

"Aw, come on. I'll keep it PG," He begs.

"Maybe later superman," I grin and hand Daniel Savannah and run off to give Georgia a hug. My life was starting to fall back into shape.

**Huge shocker there. Who saw that one coming? So, I don't know if there will be another chapter too this story as I'm at a lost of where to go with it. If anybody has ideas, please let me know. If I can't think about anything else to happen then there will be a small epilogue chapter. Nope you've enjoyed this chapter and please review! **


End file.
